More Questions Than Answers
by Da-bomb-575
Summary: A post Halo 2 firefight on earth


disclaimer: I own none of the rights for anything in this story, so ha.  
  
More Questions than Answers  
  
By: Squirrel  
  
The Master Chief stood in a briefing room being told what he always knew would happen eventually, the Covenant had found Earth. As far as anyone knew the Covenant were already on their way here, with an armada that rivaled the human population. "So Chief do you think you and Cortana could stop these Covenant bastards from getting here?" said Commander Polk. "No I don't think so" said Cortana from her holo plate on a desk. "Well then we had better start preparing now."  
  
The Chief left wondering what the Commander would do to prevent the humans from dying. "So Cortana do you think the Covenant have any new plans for us?" said the Chief. "It's highly likely they are going to fight dirtier now than ever, after all this is going to be the most catyclismic battle in the history of the universe, and they are intent on destroying the human race and will stop at nothing to get their way." said Cortana. "Well then let's start the training down at Fort Devens."  
  
Cortana was uploaded into a military computer at Fort Devens while the Chief trained the marines and himself. She was studying some top- secret files when she came across a heading that sparked her interest. The heading said "Project Reboot" she opened the file and started reading.  
  
DAY 1: THE MARINES HAVE REACTED RATHER BADLY TO THE TEST DRUG. THEIR MUSCULAR TISSUE GREW SO FAST IT SHREDDED THE TISSUE. WE ARE GOING TO POSTPONE THE PROJECT INDEFINITLY.  
  
A MONTH LATER: WE HAVE PERFECTED THE DRUG!!!  
  
Just then a secretary walked through the door and Cortana immediately shut the file off. "Greetings Cortana" said the secretary. "Oh high, I didn't know anyone would be here today." Cortana decided she should take it easy for the time being.  
  
The Chief stood outside the main building of Fort Devens wondering if he should train the marines much harder tomorrow, then decided against it, he didn't want them to despise him. The Chief went to bed that night thinking of all the things he had not covered.  
  
In a barren wasteland on the planet Earth a lone Covenant dropship landed and dropped it's Covenant warriors, "This planet is a dump" said a Jackal warrior. "Who cares we're only here to find out how much they know about our advancements." said an Elite. "This is Frigate #3425334 to reconnasaince team 'Earth Advancement' did you landing go as according to plan, did the camo work?" this came from a com link on the bridge. "Yes we made it and the camo worked perfectly, they did not pick us up on their sensors, we will now continue our mission, over and out." The 12 Elites, 4 Jackals, 20 Grunts, 4 Hunters, all there to wreak total havoc.  
  
The Chief awoke early the next morning to work out today's schedule, "First we should run 2 miles, then do some exercises for 4 hours..." the Chief trailed off. "Chief report to the Commander's office for an immediate briefing." The Chief jetted off to the Commander's room to find the answer to this strange dillema. As the Chief walked into the room Commander Polk immediately told him what was happening. "There have been several reports of Covenant warriors destroying civilians, I think you should take some marines and sort this out." "Yes sir." and in a flash he was on his way to the Pelican dropship hangar.  
  
As Chief and a handful of marines were on there way to the area where the Covenant were destroying humans. "So Chief. do you think we'll be able to handle this little problem?" said a jittery marine. "Yes, I do." said the Chief.  
  
The landing zone was a fourth of a mile from all the real activity so he told the marines to stay close on their short walk. The Chief turned a corner on the now empty but normally crowded streets of the city. The first thing he saw was two Grunts fighting over a fallen plasma grenade, the Chief acted instantly by using the scope on a pistol and shot the grenade killing the two Grunts. This set off a ripple effect by giving away his location but it was worth it. Covenant came in from several directions at once immediately opening fire on the Chief and the marines. "Fan out, fan out, come on guys remember the training."  
  
The Chief runs to an alleyway and throws a frag grenade out into the street and heres the familiar cry of a Elite screaming in pain. The Chief runs out of his alleyway and slams into a Hunter, the Hunter slams the Chief with his massive shield and the Chief flies twenty feet straight into a business office the Hunter calls his bond brother and they both go to check it the human is dead. As they walk into the wreckage they hear a faint ding and see an elevator door closing they rush to investigate but one of the Hunters is suprised by two rapid fire machine gun bursts into his back. The other Hunter screams in terror at seeing his brother killed by a cursed human. The Hunter starts to charge his plasma gun and takes aim at the human. The Chief grabs a grenade off his belt and throws the grenade into the gun, exploding on contact.  
  
The Chief ran out into the streets shooting at any non-human being. The Master Chief was suprised when he only saw one Grunt fall from his rapid fire bursts. All the Covenant were already dead.!? The Chief scans the area and sees his marines standing against a building making idle chit- chat. "Oh, hey Chief" says a marine. "We did what you told us." The Chief was amazed at this strange feat performed by those who didn't seem capable of such an act. "Well then," he said "let's get back to the landing zone."  
  
The Chief sat in the Pelican dropship on his way back to Fort Devens. "How could they have done it?" he thought. Another question that would probably never be answered. He would ask Cortana what she thought the moment he got back.  
  
"So then, it is all real," said Cortana, "they did make super soldiers." The Chief thought he should be better briefed on these "super soldiers" but at that moment he was told he and Cortana would be sent to a space station until the war began. The Chief grabbed Cortana's disk and left for the shuttle. "Don't worry, I'll tell you later." said Cortana. "Good" said the Chief. This was just another annoying question he wanted answered immediately.  
  
THE END 


End file.
